Girlfriend crisis
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: He has got a crush on her. He has started loving her deeply. But he can't tell her about his feelings. Why? And how can the problem be solved? About every man's problem.
1. Introduction

**I don't own beyblade :'(**

 **So it's a new two or three-shot; about one of the most adorable couples of beyblade. Yes, you guessed right. It's a MaxXMariam. I want to dedicate it to HeavenRider. Poor boy, he's getting bored by reading the RayXSalima fic. So, that's for you brother so that you can lighten your mood :D**

* * *

"May I come in, Hilary?"

The furious brunette was trying to make a new schedule for the rest of the bladers. Although Tyson had won the match and become the world champion for the second time, they needed to practice. They needed to improve themselves more than the previous time. In fact, they had to be the best again. So, she was working hard.

"Come in," The girl replied reluctantly, not even looking at him while writing something on the notebook.

With slow footsteps, the American boy entered into the room. Finishing writing, the brunette kept the pen in the notebook. Closing it, she moved her gaze at him.

"What happened, Maxie boy?" She queried with a smiling face, "Do you need anything?"

"Actually…." Max was trying to tell but at the same time something was bothering him to do that. He was nervously crossing his fingers.

"Max, don't hesitate." Hilary spoke, with a soft tone, "You can share with me. I won't hurt you. Rather, I'll try my best to solve your problem. Is there any problem?"

"Hilary…I think…um…"

"You think what?"

"I think….I've got a crush on…."

"Crush?" Hilary cocked an eyebrow, "Oh my God! You've got a crush?" Her voice got louder.

"Sshhh…lower your voice, even the walls also have ears." Max put a finger on his lips.

"O…okay, I'm lowering my tone," The brunette tried to control her voice, "But at least tell me who the lucky girl is."

"I don't know whether she's lucky or not." The blonde blushed, "But I know that I'm a lucky boy. Because I've got a crush on such a beautiful sensational young lady like her."

"Someone is growing up." The brunette winked.

"Oh Hilary, please don't joke with me, I'm serious over this matter." The hyperactive boy snarled.

"Alright, I won't joke with you." Hilary assured him, "Now can you kindly tell me her name? Or I've to send you an invitation card to know her name?"

"No no, you don't need to do that." Max waved his hands, "Actually…I like…Mariam..."

"Mariam?" Hilary again raised her eyebrows, "You mean…the girl from Saint Shields?"

"Uh…yes…" Max bowed his head down.

Silence remained there for about 10 seconds. Then suddenly, someone burst into laughter.

"Hahaha….I can't believe…..you've got a crush….on Mariam….oh my God!" Hilary started giggling and rolling down on the floor, clutching her stomach tightly with her hands.

"Hilary, please don't laugh like that!" Max gritted his fists, "Someone will hear."

"Let them hear. If you love someone, why're you being so afraid, huh?" Hilary retorted, somehow controlling herself.

"Arghh!" Max punched in the air, "Listen, you're ruining my mood! It's been my mistake to come to you for some advice. I thought you're like my elder sister and so you can help me in this situation. But you aren't doing anything! Rather you're laughing!"

"Aww Maxie boy…calm down…" The chocolate-haired girl kept a hand on his shoulder, "I'll surely help you. Tell me, how can I help you?"

"I wanna impress her." The American boy stated, "In fact, I want to get her attention. How will I do that?"

"This matter?" Hilary stood up and kept her hands on her waist like a boss, "Remember, 'impossible' is a word that can never be found in Hilary's dictionary. Have no fear, because Hilary is here."

"Then kindly tell me what I should do." Max almost begged, with his innocent puppy-dog eyes.

"Hmmm….let me think once.."

The brunette scratched her chin thoughtfully for half an hour. For the next 30 minutes, she rubbed her head. And finally, for the next one hour, she kept walking here and there and ended up almost moving around the room for about 20 times. For this, she had to lose calories as much as the boys had to lose during their matches. The poor American was staring at her helplessly. Whenever he was trying to ask her something, she would tell, "Ah Max! Let me think!"

Finally, she stopped walking and acted as though she had found an epic idea. Turning to the blonde, she yelled, "Maxie!"

No response.

"Max?" She frowned as she saw the boy was hugging his knees with his hands and buried his face into his knees. The sounds of snoring were coming from him.

Being curious, she went to him. As she gently patted on his back, he almost jumped bouncing like a basketball, yelling, "No Mariam! I love you but I can't leave eating sugar for you! Please please don't tell me to do that! I'll die without sugar!"

"Max, it's me, not Mariam!" The brunette blurted, "You must be dreaming."

"Yeah, see, how worse my condition has been!" Max murmured sheepishly, "She also visits even in my dreams and nightmares."

Hilary sighed. For once, she was being irritated at Max's behavior.

"Now she won't." She said, "Because you're going to get her permanently in your life."

"Really?" Max stood up, again bouncing, "How?"

"Look, she's a traditional Japanese girl." She suggested, "And you know, the Japanese girls are quite fond of literature."

"Literature?" The boy gulped, "But I can't write even a single poetic line. How will I impress her?"

"You've to do it." Hilary squeezed his shoulders, "Start with a simple love letter."

"Love letter?" Max frowned, "Hilary, do you know how to write a love letter?"

"Huh?" Hilary uttered, in confusion.

"No…I mean…I'm a single guy, and this is my first time…" Max started musing, "So it would be better if anyone wrote a love letter for me…"

"Oh, and you mean I'm mingled?" The brunette began to shake him furiously, "What do you think? Am I in love? I also never wrote a love letter. And you yourself have to do it. If you get it done by others, then you'll be embarrassed when you both will go out for your first date."

"Alright…" Max again bowed his head in frustration and quietly left the room. Going to his room, he grabbed a pen and a notepad. After much scuffling with himself, he managed to make a draft. According to the draft, he finally finished his letter. Then putting it into an envelope, he handed it to the postman.

'Now let her reply come…just once!' He mused, 'Then she'll be mine, and I'll be…her…forever!"

* * *

He didn't have to wait for long. In that evening, he got the reply. There was written,

" _ **I've been happy to know that you like me. Actually, I've also same feelings for you in my heart from that day when we met first. We were rivals. But eventually our bond got strong and deep also. If you don't hesitate, can you meet me at the riverside once in the next afternoon? And please please, don't take your beyblade or bit-beast with you. Because if you bring that, it will remind me about our enmity. We don't wanna be enemies of course. So please, leave draciel at your home, in any safe hand.**_

 _ **With love,**_

 _ **Mariam-Chan."**_

Rolling his eyes, Max read the letter from top to the bottom. Once, twice, thrice. Then he jumped like a little kid, punching in the air, almost dancing. Hearing him, everyone rushed there like the gushes of stormy winds.

"What happened, Max?" The navy-haired blader asked, "Why're you screaming like a donkey?"

"Donkey?" Max retorted, "Yes, I've been a donkey! Today I'm the luckiest donkey on the earth!"

"Tyson…I think Max has had too much sugar today…." Hilary tried to handle the situation, "Let me talk with him at once."

"But…" Tyson was going to protest but he couldn't speak anything in front of the violent expression of the brunette. The girl grabbed the wrist of the American and left the room, dragging him.

Going to another room, she whispered, "Has my idea worked?"

"Yes, it has worked!" Max giggled like a child who had got new toys, "It hasn't only worked, but also it has blasted everything. Look at the letter!" As the boy showed her the letter, "She has invited me for a date!"

"That's good!" Hilary almost cheered but at the same time, she managed her voice level, "I mean…Congratulations!"

"Thank you so much, Hilary!" He almost burst into tears, "It couldn't be possible without you."

"Mention not." She whispered, "Now go and get some sleep. And yes, don't forget to be prepared for tomorrow."

"Of course, how can I?" Max again yelled as both started laughing.

But they hadn't known yet that the destiny would have planned something else for them. Specially, for the hyperactive cheerful American young man.

* * *

 **How's it, guys? Good or bad? I know it hasn't been so good because…humor doesn't suit me at all. I kinda suck in writing comedies :P Yet please read and review. Pardon grammatical and spelling errors. Until…take care! :D**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	2. Climax

**Hi everyone! Hope all's well. Thanks a lot to HeavenRider, CutetyHil, Little a Granger, NoEarlyBird and fallingleaves17 for reviewing. Also thanks to those who added this to their favorite and following list. In the previous chapter, we saw that Mariam responded to Max's letter and agreed to make a date with him. Now what will happen? Let's see!**

* * *

"Hilary, don't spray so much perfume!"

The cutest member from bladebreakers tried to forbid his friend although the girl didn't pay any heed to him.

"Oh Max, you need this!" The girl asserted, taking a wooden round hairbrush from the dressing table, "If you smell stinky, she will never want to be your girlfriend."

"Oh okay…" The boy got pissed off.

"C'mon Maxie, don't worry, it will suit you." Hilary assured, softly brushing his hair, "By the way, what did you write in your first love letter?"

"Um…it's secret…" The boy blushed.

"Okay, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to tell it." The brunette kept the brush again on the table, "Look, you're completely ready for your first date."

Max looked once at the mirror. He was wearing casual outfits, yet gorgeous. A t-shirt in ripe yellow color, with deep green borders at the sleeves, neckline and at the bottom with a pair of dark green jeans. The t-shirt was so tight that it was clinging to his body like a second skin.

"Hilary, it's been…awkward…" He mumbled.

"Maxie, you're looking really attractive!" Hilary snarled, "You're feeling it because you aren't used to wearing these types of garments. Now, put the jacket on and look at the mirror once again."

"Alright…" Max slowly spoke, putting on the lime green jacket. Then looking at the mirror, he kept staring at his reflection.

"What happened, Maxie boy?" Hilary ridiculed, "Are you falling in love with yourself?"

"Why am I so handsome? Why didn't I know it before?" The hyperactive American mused, "Why?"

"Let it be, Maxie." The coco-haired girl retorted, "If you fall in love with yourself, there may be nobody for loving Mariam. Although I'm not sure about it, there will be many boys like you who are already drowning in the love with the beautiful bluenette."

"What have you told just now?" Max glared at her. She gasped. If looks could kill people, she would die.

"No-nothing, nothing," Hilary waved her hands, "Let it be. I've just told that you can't shoot the ball to the goalpost in the empty football field."

"Hmm…" Max quietly growled.

"Remember, Maxie-boy," The brunette stated as though she had been a professor, "Love is like a football match. There will be many players who want to score like you. Defenders will try to hinder you. At last but not the least, there will be a goalkeeper who will try his best to obstruct you so that you can't score. But you can't give up. You should remember that you've to score. No matter what happens, you have to score!"

"I'll keep that in my mind." The blonde assured him, "Let the whole world turn against, I'll end up scoring."

"That's called the spirit, my boy!" Hilary patted on his shoulders, "Now go, look and win the battle!"

"Alright, let's go!" The cute boy punched in the air as he was about to leave the room but stopped since the girl called him.

"Max!" The girl snapped, "How will you win the battle if you don't take any weapon with you?"

"Weapon?" The boy tilted an eyebrow.

Smiling, the girl rushed to him with a bunch of flowers, a box wrapped with a cellophane paper and colorful ribbons and some money.

"You forgot these." She handed those things to him, "You do have to impress her, don't you?"

"Oh, I've totally forgotten about these things…hehe…" Max bit his tongue, "Thanks Hilary, for reminding me."

"Mention not," She winked, "Now you can go."

* * *

'Where's he…..where can he be…'

The blonde was searching for the leader of his team. Although the dual-haired boy used to be vanished almost all the days, the American was lucky enough that he found him at the backyard of the Dojo. The phoenix prince was practicing with his Dranzer.

"Let it rip!" He screeched and launched his beyblade. The blade got tossed straight towards the dish. As it touched the dish, sparkles could be seen there. The royal blue blade began to spin around the center of the beydish as though the earth had been moving around the sun.

"Kai?"

The Russian was fully attentive to his practice until he heard the American calling him.

"What happened?" He responded, without removing his eyes from the dish.

"Can you keep Draciel for three or four hours?" He murmured, "Actually I have to go out for an emergency work."

"Emergency?" He turned to Max. Not getting his attention, Dranzer stopped spinning as the blade flew out of the dish. Catching it, the Russian spoke, "What's it that you can't take Draciel there?"

"Can't tell now," He handed the green beyblade to his leader, "I'll tell you everything, but later. Bye!"

Leaving a surprised and speechless Kai, Max left the place, almost running.

The twin-haired blader once looked at the departure of the American, then gazed at his Draciel. Frowning, he pondered, 'What happened to him?'

* * *

He finally arrived at his destination. He had run with a great speed. For that, he had to lose his energy. Sweats could be seen on his forehead and all over his face. He was panting. Thankfully, the perfume didn't let his sweat stink.

'Maybe I should thank to Hilary…' He mused. Being steady, he turned his eyes here and there but found nobody.

'Where is she?' He frown in his sub-conscious mind, 'She wrote that she would be here at this time.'

"Looking for her, huh?"

Hearing a bold masculine voice, he turned around. Seeing a tall, muscular and tanned-skinned guy, he became surprised.

"Dunga, what are you doing here?" He asked, somehow managing himself.

"We're here so that we can take care of you," Another kid with green hair replied, appearing at the spot.

"Joseph?" Max raised an eyebrow, "But…..what the hell have I done that you're here to take care of me?"

"Don't act as if you knew nothing," A third one commented, "You dared to write a love letter to Mariam. That's your mistake."

"Love letter?" Max clenched his teeth, "Yes, I wrote a love letter to Mariam. Because I love her. I wanted to get her in my life as my life partner. It's not my guilt!"

"Don't you know what you should write in a love letter and what not?" The captain of Saint Shields queried, "Can't you be gentle for once? Is it literature that you can write anything as you wish?"

"But…but I didn't write anything wrong, Ozuma…." He gasped.

"Too late Maxie boy, you can't escape from us," Joseph pulled out his launcher, "Now you've to have some fun from us!"

"Beybattle?" Max smirked, "Then I can easily do it. If you guys win, I won't disturb you. But you have to let me meet Mariam once if I win."

"Let's see," Ozuma said as the two also dragged their respective launchers and blades out.

Giving a chuckle, the blond-haired guy slid his hand inside his pocket. To his horror, he found nothing in his pocket.

"What happened, dear Max?" Dunga blinked, "You have left your beyblade at home, haven't you?"

"How…how do you know?" The American felt a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Because we told Mariam to tell you to leave your beyblade at the Dojo…." The twin-haired guy smirked, "In order that we can thrash you well."

"You guys are so nasty, Ozuma!" Max complained, pouting angrily, "I don't believe that Mariam has done such things!"

"You better believe on my sister," Joseph became ready to launch his blade, "The Saint Shields were never any angelic team."

"Please…don't…" The poor boy was stepping behind for saving himself. The whole gang began to laugh like a devil.

"No!" Max screamed as he started running. But it was too late. The gang had already launched their respective beyblades.

"Vanishing moot!"

"Flash leopard!"

"Vortex ape!"

The colorful beams in the shapes of a gorilla, an elephant and a leopard came out as three beyblades surrounded Max in a triangle. The hyperactive boy was looking here and there for any way to escape somehow. But he was already imprisoned among three vicious beyblades.

'I would've thanked God if I had stuck into Bermuda triangle,' He mused. He was trembling furiously and panting. Sweats were covering his body.

"Hahahaha…Maxie boy, your game is over now!" Ozuma mocked.

The American felt dizzy. The whole world started spinning in front of his eyes. He couldn't keep balance and collapsed on the ground as everything went black. He just remembered Hilary's words:

" _Love is like a football match."_

But he was already an injured striker who was tackled again and again badly by the defenders of opposite team.

* * *

 **What will happen now, my dear pals? Can Max survive from Saint Shields? And what the hell did he write on his love letter that he had to be thrashed so badly? To know, keep your eyes on this fic.**

 **Read and review. Please pardon grammatical and spelling errors. Until…take care!**

 **-Misty ^_^**


	3. Conclusion

**I don't own beyblade. Had I owned, you could have watched this story instead of those episodes :P**

 **So, many days have passed away since I met you last. I missed you so much in these days, guys. Didn't you miss me?**

 **This chapter goes to CRSWoodferns as her birthday gift. You mayn't know but it was her birthday on 12** **th** **of this month. Belated happy birthday, dear. And again sorry for being so late *Smiles sheepishly***

 **Alright, let me go ahead, towards the story. And fortunately (Or unfortunately?) It will be the last chapter of this fic. As I've told, it will be a three-shot. Introduction, climax and conclusion-three parts. So…let it…riiiiiiiiiiiiip!**

* * *

The young guy groaned as he felt a throbbing pain going through the wires of his brain. Almost every muscle of his body was aching badly. Stirring, he again let out a sound of moaning from his vocal cord as someone brushed her fingers gently on his forehead. As he was frowning, his eyelids flickered twice. Then gradually, he opened them.

"Look everyone!" The brunette who was sitting beside him and nursing him yelled, "Max's waking up! After 24 hours nearly!"

Almost everyone rushed towards Max's bed and began to get him stabbed with knives of questions.

"Hey Max, you're alright?"

"How're you feeling now?"

"Speak something, dude."

"Why did you go there? And how has this happened?"

"Shut up!"

Everyone became quiet and gaped at their slate-haired team leader who was standing leaning his back against the wall, crossing his arms on his chest in his usual posture.

"Kai!" A navy-haired blader yelled, "At least you tell us what happened there. You went there, didn't you? Then you must have known the truth!"

"Tyson…." His voice was as cold as ice, "Max is really exhausted. He needs to rest. Can you all please leave the room?"

"But…"

"No ifs and buts, please!" He strictly commanded his team, "If you don't leave the room now, I'll add more two hours in your training sessions from the next day. Got it?"

"Al…alright…" The dragoon-wielder gulped in fear, imagining how horrible it would be. Quietly, he left the room along with the Chinese and the nerd.

Looking at the brunette, he ordered, "Hilary, you can also leave the room."

"But…Max's ill!" The girl demanded, "I need to take care of him."

"Will you leave the room?" The dual-haired boy winked, pulling out his cellphone from his pocket, "Or should I expose your stupid romantic poems written about Tyson in you diary to the social media? This phone contains a few screenshots."

"Shut up, Kai!" Hilary stood up from her chair, "I didn't write any poem about Tyson!"

Her face was as red as tomatoes.

"Oh really?" The boy raised an eyebrow, "Okay, if not for Tyson, but for anyone."

"Arrgggh….you're impossible!" Hilary snarled, "Alright, I'm leaving."

Gritting her teeth and fists, she left the room with quick footsteps.

Sighing again, the boy looked at his comrade who was lying on the bed. Sitting on the chair which was by the side of Max's bed, he asked, "So…what exactly happened there?"

"No…nothing…" Max was shivering in fear. He was trying his best to hide the truth.

"I've already known everything," Kai spoke reluctantly, "Just tell me why you were doing this."

"Because I love Mariam."

"Oh, don't tell the old joke again." The Russian queried, "Do you know what happened when you fell unconscious?"

The hyped boy shook his head which meant he didn't know.

"Great!" He muttered, "Then listen. When you handed me your Draciel, I suspected that there must be something fishy. So I followed you. But I was late a bit."

Finishing his words, he stopped.

"Then?" Max asked, being curious.

The phoenix-holder murderously glanced at him. Max began to shiver more violently seeing that expression.

"Thankfully I had reached there before you were thrown to your death," Kai blurted, "I had to operate both Dranzer and Draciel at a time. Draciel wasn't ready to follow my orders but when he saw your condition, he couldn't help doing that."

"Where's he?" The blonde got up, wishing to see his partner.

"Here," The Russian answered as he returned a green beyblade to him. Taking it, the American clutched it tightly as tears blasted out from his eyes.

'Thanks, pal…' He murmured, 'You saved my life.'

"He mayn't be there for the next time to save you."

"Huh?" Max raised an eyebrow, looking at his captain.

"I mean….you have to leave the thoughts of Mariam," Kai explained, "Look Max, she's somewhat like…fire."

"Fire?!"

"Yes, fire." The Dranzer-wielder nodded, "And you know, fire attracts the insects. They get illuminated by the fire and go towards it. Thus, the fire destroy them. When they understand what they have done, it becomes too late. But you haven't been too late, Max. Still you have time. Don't think from your heart, think from your brain. It'll be better for you."

Ending his short speech, he left the room and disappeared. Max kept staring at his departure. He had just heard those words but couldn't have told anything.

* * *

As the captain left, the brunette again entered into the room.

"Stupid Hiwatari!" She muttered under her breaths, "So what did he tell you, Maxie?"

The hyperactive American had been silent. But when he heard Hilary, he couldn't remain silent anymore.

"He has compared me with insects!" He screeched, "I am a human being, not an insect!"

"Uh oh….calm down, Max…" Hilary patted his back gently, "It's alright. He himself is an idiotic narcissist! Don't pay heed to any of his words. Just tell me, why did they beat you? Why did Mariam do it? What did you write in your first love letter? Anything wrong?"

"I won't tell…" He mumbled, sheepishly.

"C'mon Maxie-boy, if you don't tell us, how will we know the reason for what they thrashed you?" The brunette softly spoke.

His cheeks appeared to be crimson. Slowly standing up, he went to his closet. Unlocking a drawer, he took out a diary. Closing it, he sat on his bed.

"Um…so this is the diary which contains your love letter?" The ruby-eyed girl asked. Her voice was filled with curiosity.

Not replying, Max opened the diary and went to a certain page. Handing it to his friend, he told, "It's the copy of the letter which I sent to Mariam.

Smirking, she took the diary and started reading the page. There were a few words:

 **"** **My dear sweetie cutie Mariam,**

 **Firstly….let me tell something…please don't mind…**

 **Mm…..Okay…**

 **I love you. I love you a lot. You're my shark princess, you're my adorable doll, my golden statuette, my dream girl, my….you're my reality, you're my dream, you're my thirst, you're my drink, you're my hunger, you're my food, you're…..my everything, just everything.**

 **Every man has an aim in his life. A certain goal, a plan for living well in future. But believe me, I've only one plan. I wanna get you in my life. I will be the happiest guy on the earth if I can lean my lips against yours. When the flower of our love…I mean our baby will be in your arms and you'll be cradling him/her…it will be my warmth and euphoria. Ah…I can't wait for that moment….**

 **Hurry baby, waste no more time. Come to my warm embrace. Tell me, "Maxie, I love you too."**

 **With love and kisses,**

 **Yours and only yours,**

 **Max."**

The brunette kept staring at the letter as though she had seen an alien landed from Mars.

"What happened, Hilary?" The hyperactive boy asked. His voice appeared to be filled with tautness.

"Max, is this the letter which you sent to Mariam?" She counter-attacked.

"Hm."

An awkward silence covered the atmosphere for three seconds. Then suddenly, it got broken with an explosion of laughter. Max face palmed as the brunette continued laughing like a mad.

"Max…oh my…..you…you sent the letter to her…." She couldn't resist her laughter, "You should've thanked God that you haven't died yet!"

"Has it been so bad?" The American bent his head down.

"No…I mean…." Hilary hitched, "Look, it hasn't been bad. But it…could've been better. I mean…if you had praised her beauty, her personality, her outlook, her thoughts and finally, your feelings for her…not so crazily, but gently and delicately."

Hearing her, the boy uttered nothing and simply pouted.

"I think….you should go to Ray and ask him for helping you," The choco-haired lass suggested, "I mean….he's an expert in this matter."

"Expert?" The blonde tilted his right eyebrow.

"Of course he is!" Hilary jolted her head, "You mean…look, girls easily fall for him. Firstly the Chinese girl…what her name is…Maria or…?"

"Mariah?"

"Yeah, she." The brunette nodded in agreement, "Then Salima also…"

"You know, in American tournament…" Max giggled, "He himself fell for a beautiful sensational actress and let a girl fall for him. Her name was maybe Frankie."

"Then you see, how much popular he is among the girls!" Hilary chuckled, "He may give you some suggestions in this regard."

"Okay…" Max murmured, "Thanks, Hilary. I'm going to him."

"Mention not." The girl smiled.

* * *

The American was passing by the side of the room of his Chinese teammate. All of a sudden, he could sense an awkward fragrance of something.

Hesitating, not understanding what to do, he knocked at the door of the room.

Within a few seconds, the door got opened as a raven-haired teen came out from the room, with a smiling face. Seeing the American in front of him, he asked, "What happened, Max? Do you need anything?"

"Um…Ray…" The younger one was about to answer but before it, he sniffed and sensed the fragrance again. Frowning, he asked, "Hey Ray, which perfume have you used just now? It smells kinda good!"

"Oh, I've used a French perfume!" The raven chuckled, "For removing the bad smells of sweats."

'Hm…I've got this….' Max pondered inside his brain, 'So in this way, you impress the girls, Kon, don't you?'

"Ah-hem….Ray, if you don't mind, can I borrow the perfume from you?" He requested, coughing a bit.

Ray narrowed his eyes. Then smirking, he replied, "Of course! Just wait for some moments, I'm bringing it!"

"Thanks…" Max mumbled, blushing a bit. He thought, 'I'll apply the perfume and seduce Mariam with its euphoric and heavenly scent. Thus, she'll be mine…"

"Hey Max!"

Gasping, he looked at his Chinese friend. The neko-jin was already there, with a black bottle in his hand.

"Here it is," He stated as he handed the bottle to Max, "This is the perfume which you've wanted. But be careful! Its fragrance doesn't last long!"

"Alright, thanks again, Ray." Max cheerfully spoke as he left the room. If he stared back at the Chinese, he might see an evil smirk rising gradually on his lips. Once the American was out of the sight, a dual-haired Russian appeared in the spot. Keeping his hand on the shoulder of the Chinese, he grinned and spoke:

"Good job, Ray!"

* * *

'She must be here. Every day, she comes here to enjoy the fresh air of afternoon,' Max was thinking while running in a great speed at the same time, 'Today I won't return to the Dojo with my empty hands! I'll make her confess about her feelings for me, no matter what happens!'

He stopped at the edge of the river. A beautiful blunette was standing there, singing in her own mind. Her amazing royal-blue long hair was blowing in the sloth breeze of afternoon. The beams of the sun in western sky was falling indirectly on her pale skin, making it glow. Cleanliness could be found in her leaf-green eyes. The smile in her beautiful lips was signifying the word 'sweetness' in a new way.

If spring season could take a human form, she would simply look like her.

Mesmerizing, attractive, ravishing, vigorous, enchanting, luring, original, unusual, sensational-in a single word, marvelous. **(A/N)**

"Mariam!" That was it he could scream.

"Huh?" The girl frowned and moved her gaze on the American guy.

'This is the **"perfectest"** time…' The American assumed as he pulled out the bottle from his pocket as if he had pulled out a 9mm pistol. Then pressing on its cap, he sprayed it around himself taking full-to-full 60 seconds. Finishing spraying it, he again kept it into his pocket. Then all on a sudden, his body hit hard the ground.

"Max!" The Japanese beauty rushed to him. Sitting by his side, she shook his body. A strange fragrance came from his body and hit her nostrils. Its tentacles bound the neurons of her brain, ordering as well, "Sleep, little girl, sleep now…."

She tried to keep her eyelids opened. But her nerves weren't supporting her. The scent was pushing him towards the riveting world of slumber. Bit by bit, she was being lulled by it.

'It mayn't be bad if I sleep for a while….' She mused. Without any second thought, her slender figure fell on Max's one.

* * *

Gradually, the boy stirred as he opened his eyelids. It'd been late. The sun was about to set just then.

He felt something heavy on his chest. Looking at his chest, he discovered the head of a lovely blunette. Her eyes were shut, her mouth was slightly opened. Her face was holding a serene and angelic expression. The locks of her deep blue hair were covering her forehead.

Smiling, the boy touched her tresses and gently tucked them behind her ears. Getting the soft touch of his fingers on her face, she frowned and opened her eyes.

Discovering herself at her current position, she leaped like a bouncing ball and stood up. Max also stood up, but not that rapidly, but slowly.

"Shit! I've wasted the whole afternoon in sleeping!" She muttered, clenching her teeth, curling her hands into small fists around her waist.

Max spoke nothing but smiled again. But in his mind, he was fuming like boiling water.

'That stupid, idiotic, rascal Kon! How dare him to give me a bottle of chloroform!"

Sighing in disappointment, the girl looked at him. Raising a sweet smile in the corners of her lips, she proposed, "Well Max, let's see the sunset."

"Sounds good!" Max cheered as they sat on the edge of the river. In her sub-conscious mind, Mariam rested her head on the shoulder of the boy. The boy kept gazing at her face but didn't mind.

"Hey Max, I wanna tell you something…" The girl whispered. The scarlet rays of sunshine were shimmering on her cheeks, either trying to hide her blushes, or rather trying to expose it.

"Yeah, tell me…" The boy was looking at the western sky, enjoying the view of sunset.

"Uh Max….." She raised her head, "How will I tell this ….. I….I…."

"Huh?" The boy turned his vision to her.

"I think I love you…." The girl finally spoke, without hesitating once.

"What-have-you-told-me-just-now?" The boy stood up in the acceleration of thunderbolt.

"I love you." The girl also stood up.

"Mariam, please tell me again!" The boy cupped her face firmly and set his eyes on hers.

"I love you," The girl uttered those three magical words again, "I-love-you…"

"Me too, Mari!" His voice was almost shattered. Tears of glee were coming out from his eyes, soaking his cheeks. Wiping them, he tied her in his embrace with his arms, pulling her closer. She also fastened him with her arms, keeping her head on his chest. Without any hesitation, their lips collided and got clung to each other. Seconds and minutes were passing by. The clouds, setting sun, grass, sand and river remained as the witness of the scene.

After sometimes, they freed each other as they needed oxygen to breathe. They were tired but happy at the same moment.

"Hey Mariam…." Max whispered, "If you loved me truly, then why did you send your gang? Didn't you like my letter?"

"I didn't like your letter, I loved your letter a lot." The blunette nodded.

"Then?"

"Actually…." The girl began, "I couldn't read it earlier. The boys read it first and sent you the reply. When I got to read it, it was too late…" She sniffed, "I am sorry…"

"Don't be…" The boy kept his fingers on her lips which immediately hushed her, "It's alright."

"Well Max….I wanna tell you something…never mind…" She looked down.

"Sure, tell me." The boy agreed.

"I can't cradle our babies all the time!" She crossed her arms on her chest in the "Kai-ish" style, "Sometimes you need to manage them also! Otherwise, I can't be your life partner. That's it!"

The boy raised an eyebrow. Of course he was surprised but delighted at the same time.

 _Getting a girlfriend may be a crisis, but she'll turn into a euphoria when you'll get a perfect one._

* * *

 **So guys, how was the whole story? Good or bad? It's my first multichaptered story on MaxXMariam!**

 **A/N: You may have noticed that I've made the word "Marvelous" taking the first letters from those previous words :P**

 **I hope you'll like it CRSW! Please pardon me again for being late, my net was disturbing a lot! And pardon grammatical and spelling mistakes although! Please read and review :D**

 **Take care!**

 **-Misty ^_^**


End file.
